The Present Past
by SomeAwesomeDude
Summary: Robin is on the run from his past. Finding himself in southern Ylisse, he meets Prince Chrom of Ylisse and his Shepherds. After aiding Ylissean people, Robin finds himself as the Shepherd's tactician, sparking what will be history's hugest event. (Pairing pre-decided. Robin and Tiki)
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

_The Present Past_

 **Chapter 1: Awakening**

 **Before I forget, DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FIRE EMBLEM OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

Robin's eyes slowly fluttered open and he heard a voice. It was feminine and higher pitched, so likely a young woman or a teenage girl. "Chrom! We have to do _something_!" The girl exclaimed. A deeper voice responded, "Well, what do you propose we do?" The voice, likely Chrom, was deeper, so likely male. "I-I dunno!" The girl stammered back.

By now, Robin was fully conscious, and the two figures next to him noticed. His deductions were correct. One man, one woman. The woman turned to face him, her pigtails bouncing as she lowered herself. "Hey there." She greeted and giggled. The man smirked and remarked, "There are better placed to take a nap than on the ground, you know." Then he paused, "Give me your hand."

He held his hand for Robin to grab. Robin accepted his offer and reached his own hand out. Chrom pulled him up. "You all right?" He asked. Robin blinked, trying to ignore the headache he had. "Y-yes. Thank you, Chrom."

Chrom nodded. "Ah, then you know who I am?" Robin shrugged. "Kind of." He gestured towards Lissa and continued, "She said your name, and I only know the name Chrom from one place." A tall knight in blue armour stepped forwards, grabbing a lance. "Then you know who milord is. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to take a couple steps back."

Not wanting to be impaled, Robin stepped back. Chrom put his arm in front of the knight. "Peace Frederick. Not everyone we meet is a spy or an assassin." He turned to Robin. "Anyway, what is your name and what brings you here?" Robin shrugged again.

"My name is Robin. As far what I'm doing? Well, I kind of wander. I was heading towards Southtown because I extremely underestimated how much food I had." Chrom laughed and pulled a piece of bread out of a saddle bag. "Here. Have this for now. We'll take you back to Southtown and get you some food."

Then, the girl standing next to Chrom, who is confirmed to be Lissa, the princess of Ylisse, simply by Chrom's identity, walked up to Robin. She grabbed his thin arm and exclaimed, "Geez! We need to get you some food! I'm pretty sure you passed out from malnourishment!"

The knight, Frederick, shook his head. "No. If he is a spy or assassin, he would get a prime opportunity in Southtown." Robin held his hands up. "Whoa, I won't hurt them." He grabbed the bronze sword he had sheathed at his hip and handed it to Frederick. "Here, you can have this. I won't hurt them, and I'll just head to Southtown on my own.

Chrom grabbed Robin's sword. "No. I know you won't hurt me. Have your sword. That way you can defend from bandits." Lissa nodded. "Oh yeah! I guess you should be glad the Shepherds found you! Brigiands would be a rude awakening!" Robin raised his eyebrows jokiungly. "Shepherds who tended sheep in full armour?!" Then he laughed. "I jest. You're a military unit who protect the people of Ylisse. Correct?"

Chrom nodded. "That's right. In fact, we just finished a border patrol and will be headed back to Ylisstol." Frederick frowned. "Milord! If he is a spy you just told him potentially valuable information!" Chrom sighed quietly. "I apologize for Frederick the Wary here, he is very overcautious." Frederick shook his head. "At least one of us is cautious!" He scoffed.

Robin inhaled and realized he could faintly smell smoke. Lissa gasped. "Chrom! Look! Southtown!" Robin trailed his eyes to where she was pointing. A lot of buildings in Southtown were ablaze, and he could see brigands looting.

Chrom and Lissa immediately charge off towards Southtown. Frederick hoists himself onto his horse, and follows. Robin pauses. He looks at the town. Then to his blade and spell tome. "Damn it. I can't just abandon innocents..." He mutters, and follows the trio.

Running down the road as fast as possible, Robin manages to almost catch up. While there, he finds a man, likely the chief of the bandits, harassing a woman. He turns to his fellow bandits and laughs, "Gwa ha ha! Get to it, lads! Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! We gots an example to set to these Ylissean types!" He turns back to the woman and advances on her again. "Ain't that right, lass?" Robin can't but notice that he has a thick Plegian accent.

The woman frantically backs up and tries to push him away. "S-stay away from me! Please! Someone! HELP!" She shrieks. Robin has nearly caught up to the trio, and he hears Lissa tell Chrom, "Chrom, we have to stop them!" Chrom nods to his sister. "Don't worry. After today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone again."

Robin runs up to Chrom and shouts, "Wait!" Chrom's eyes widen. "Robin! You followed us. Why?" Robin shrugs and responds, "Well, I just can't abandon innocents. But I can fight. In fact, I've sort of studied tactics. If you'll have me, of course."

Chrom smiles. "Of course. Strength in numbers." Then he gestures Robin over. "Stick close." Frederick slightly narrows his eyes. "Remember, Robin. These are practiced thieves and murderers. They _will_ grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed."

Chrom sizes up Robin. "I know you have a sword. And- Is that a tome? You know magic?" Robin nods. "That I do." Robin then looks directly at Chrom. "I've studied tactics. I can size up enemies at a glance, and can recognize weapons from afar. If you want, I could direct you." Chrom shrugs. "Sure, if you're any good."

Robin scans the enemies. He begins to think out loud, "Two myrmidons, two barbarians, and a mage in a close distance, the same amount grouped near the barbarian boss..." Robin turns to his comrades and continues, "We'll take out the bandits in close range, and I'll tell you my idea when we get closer to the boss." Robin unsheathes his blade, and the bandits begin rushing the trio.

 **A/N: YAY! First chaptered fic, and my second fic! (FOR NOW) Anyway, this is an idea I've had floating in my head for a while, but never really got around to writing. In case you're confused, it's a novelisation of the original timeline, where Grima runs rampant and kills everyone. (Which I may or may not be planning on writing) Thanks for reading, and I'm sure you already know the review and follow spiel, so I'll skip that. If you enjoyed, stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Verge of History

**Chapter 2: The Verge of History**

The brigands had somewhat of a strategy, but not a very good one. The myrmidons charged Robin, and the barbarians charged the obviously stronger but less nimble Chrom. The mage covered them immediately by launching a ball of fire at Frederick, who was beginning to charge the barbarians attacking Chrom. Frederick reared his horse, the fireball narrowly missing.

Lissa placed herself behind Robin, readying her staff. Robin began focusing on his opponents. He readied a ball of lightning and launched it at the furthest myrmidon. The myrmidon rolled out of the blast's way, and began running back. Holding his blade in his dominant hand, he parried a strike coming from the closer myrmidon.

As a counterattack, he swung his blade down in an arc. The myrmidon leaps back, but not without being cut on the leg. The second myrmidon charges Robin after his ally moved away. Robin casts a quick Thunder spell, which causes him to spasm. The injured myrmidon swings his blade down on Robin in an upward arc.

Robin brings his blade up to block, and with his off hand casts another spell at the myrmidon's stomach. He convulses also. By now, his ally has recovered and attacks again. He aims a thrust at Robin's stomach. Robin attempts to parry, but the thrust still manages to make impact with the non-vital side of his stomach. Lissa immediately casts a healing spell on his side, knitting his wound back together.

The myrmidon, not expecting to miss his target, has lost his balance. Robin brings his sword down into as slash at the myrmidon's neck. Robin's slash connects with it's target and nearly decapitates him. The second myrmidon has approached Robin now, and brings a slash down on Robin's right arm, which is holding his tome. The attack is not blocked by Robin, and he drops his tome to the ground.

The myrmidon raises his sword, attempting to slash Robin's skull. Robin parries this strike, but without a tome to strike, the blades are locked. Robin eyes his opponent, trying to look for signs of a move. Then, suddenly, Lissa brings her staff down on the myrmidon's head. The myrmidon stumbles opening up an opportunity for Robin to impale the bandit.

Now that his opponents are dead, Robin studies the battle again. The mage is standing back, still shooting fireballs, and Chrom has just finished off the last barbarian. While taking in his surroundings, Robin notices Lissa heal his arm, and run to heal Chrom and Frederick.

The mage launches a fireball again, and scrambles to the group of bandits behind the bridge. Robin counts them up again. _'That'd be 7 now. The boss, two barbarians, two myrmidons, and two mages'_ Robin looks at Frederick. "Frederick, how quickly can your horse run?" Frederick looked down thoughtfully.

"It depends on what you need me to do." Robin looked at the bridge and then the alleys nearby. "Well, me, Chrom, and Lissa will get the attention of the mages, and maybe draw the attention of some of the other brigands, and you will take your horse through," Robin pointed to a nearby alley. "that alley, turn left, crossing the river over another bridge, and kill the mages with your lance. Then you will run back across the bridge, and resume fighting with us. We should make quick work of the melee fighters, and the thrown axes of their boss at such a distance shall be easily dodged. Do you understand?"

Frederick looked over his path. "Yes. I understand." Robin nodded. "Good. Now go." Robin readied his tome and his blade. Chrom prepared his blade too and Frederick charged off through the alley. Robin began casting a ball of lightning. He gestured to Chrom and began advancing. The four melee fighter bandits began advancing as well.

Chrom and Robin stood their ground. The barbarians began charging full speed. One of them attacked Chrom, and the other Robin. Robin shoots the barbarian charging him with his ball of lightning, and as he spasms, reaches out to cut him. Robin doesn't manage a perfect hit, but creates a deep cut in his arm, managing to cause him to drop his axe.

Robin dashes back and looks at how his companions are faring. Frederick has finished off the mages, and charges at one of the myrmidons. Chrom pushes his foe's axe away, and cuts open his chest, killing him. Robin lunges and delivers a finishing blow to the barbarian he was fighting.

Robin launches another Thunder spell at the myrmidon not fighting Frederick, and Chrom finishes him while he's vulnerable. Chrom, Robin, and Frederick are turn their focus to the boss. "Here sheepy sheepy! Come to the slaughter!" He taunts. However, his realization that he's losing is evident on his face.

He throws a Hand Axe at the trio, but it just glances off Frederick's thick armour. Chrom leaps forward, cutting his ankle. Simultaneously, Frederick stabs through his ribcage with his lance, and Robin blasts him with magic. He is killed nearly instantly.

Robin searches around and finds the few surviving brigands fleeing. He contemplates chasing them but they aren't carrying stolen valuables, so he lets them leave. "Well, that's the end of that." He states. Lissa nodded. "Lucky for the town, we were close by! But holy wow, Robin! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?" Chrom nodded in concurrence. "You're certainly no helpless victim. That's for sure. And perhaps, you might make a good Shepherd. You did fight to save Ylissean lives."

Robin contemplates. "I was just doing what was right." Chrom nods. "Exactly. That's why I say you should be a Shepherd. You fought to protect innocents. My heart says that's all the proof I need." Frederick puts a hand on Chrom's shoulder. "And your mind, milord? Will you not heed it's counsel?" Chrom shakes his head in exasperation. "Frederick, please. The Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talent. We've brigands and unruly neighbours, both looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, we may have only recently met, but I kind of trust Robin."

Robin felt flattered. "Th-thank you, sire. I..." Robin contemplated again. "I would be honoured to join the Shepherds." Chrom smiles. "Good. But, on one condition. You stop calling me by titles. You will address me as Chrom." Robin is taken aback by this. "B-but sir." Chrom shakes his head. "No buts." Then sighs. "Fine. If you must, you can call me Captain. That's what the other Shepherds insist on calling me. Most of them, anyway."

Frederick crosses his arms. "Milord, did you notice? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent." Robin nods to that statement. "Sir Frederick, I noticed the same thing. Plegia has been trying to instigate a war with Ylisse, hasn't it?" Lissa scowls. "Yes, and the poor townsfolk suffer! Totally innocent, totally helpless..."

Frderick puts an arm on her shoulder to comfort her. "But they do have us, milady. Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not get swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgement." Lissa nodded, averting her gaze. "I know, I know... I'll get used to all this."

A villager approaches Chrom. "Your Highness, please! You must stay for the night! We are folks of simple means, but we would be glad to toast your valour with a feast!" Frederick shakes his head and declines, "A most generous offer, sir, and I'm sure your hospitality would be grand, but I'm afraid we must decline. We must hurry back to Ylisstol."

Lissa begins to request her food, seemingly not hear a word from Frederick's mouth. "Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply- Wait, what?! We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!" Frederick laughed, barely audible. "When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like... I believe you mentioned you would be 'getting used to this'?" Lissa scowls. "Frederick? Sometimes I hate you." Everyone laughs.

Robin turns to Chrom and jokes, "That's quite the stern lieutenant you've got there." Lissa shakes her head and grumbles, "Yeah, well 'stern' is one name for it. I can think of a few others." Chrom smiles. "Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe." Robin laughs, "Duly noted."

Frederick clears his thoat. "You do realize I _am_ still present?" Chrom pats him on the back. "Oh, we realize," prompting a laugh from Robin and Lissa. "Milord remains as amusing as ever." Frederick says sarcastically. "Now then. Shall we be going?"

Chrom nods. "All right. Ready to go, Robin? The capital isn't far." Robin nods. "Yes, I am. ...Actually, I might need a horse." The villager pipes up. "We can give you one. It's the least we can do." Chrom shakes his head. "Not without us paying you." He hands the villager a Medium Bullion. "Share that with the townspeople." The villagers eyes widen, and he leaves to fetch a horse. A few minutes later, he returns with a black and white stallion.

"Thank you." Robin tells him and takes the reins of the horse. He mounts, and he, Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa set off to Ylisstol.

 **A/N: Ha! Second chapter! I don't have much to say... But tell me, how was the fight scene? I don't know how good it is, because I've never really written one before. Let me know. You know what? Let me know what you enjoyed, and what you disliked. Criticism is one of the best ways to improve, if you ask me. Well ,not much else to say. See you next chapter, I guess. Stay tuned!**

 **P.S. To the guest reviewer on my one-shot,** ** _More Than Just An Enemy_** **, who requested I make it into a series of one-shots, I don't think I can, but I will be able to write other different and unrelated one-shots as different stories.**


End file.
